


Private Number

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, again kinda, mirage sends lewds and then of course they gotta fuck it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: Elliott asks Tae-Joon to help him find his phone. Now he has the hacker's number.No better opportunity than this to send the hacker some lewds.AKA Crypto accidentally gives Mirage his number and then receives lewds which then lead to him going over to Elliott's place to bang.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Private Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeslavonZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslavonZ/gifts).



> This is one of MANY ideas I had listening to Mirage beg people to please "call him" and "help find his phone"
> 
> So enjoy I guess.

“Come on,  _ pleeeease? _ ”

Tae-Joon was just about on his last fucking nerve. What with his teammate following him everywhere at his heels like a lost puppy, begging endlessly that Crypto ‘help’ him find his phone.

“ _ Dagchyeo! _ Do you ever stop talking?” The older legend snapped, turning on his heel in order to direct the brunette with a glare, Elliott’s face lighting up triumphantly now that he knew he had Crypto’s attention.

“Does that mean yes?” Elliott questioned cheerily, poking at the other man’s chest. “All you gotta do is call my phone, I find it, and then we can both be happy!”

Tae-Joon clenched his jaw in annoyance, wanting nothing more than to shoot the younger man for a moment of quiet. He would’ve done it if it didn’t mean consequences both from the viewers as well as the syndicate. Everyone wanted to see teammates at each other’s throat, but in the end work together. For teams to come out on top regardless of differences.

“If I find you your phone will you shut up?” Tae-Joon questioned sharply, Elliott grinning widely. “Knew I could count on you, Cryppy!” He exclaimed, snatching the hacker’s phone out of his hands before it was even completely out of his pocket.

Elliott tapped at the screen, curiosity filling his gaze even as the older legend grabbed it back. “Give me your number,” Crypto growled.

“You should honestly buy me dinner fi- no no!” The engineer grabbed at the older legend’s elbow when he turned to leave, numbers spilling from his lips as the hacker furiously punched them in.

Silence fell as the two men stood there, Elliott looking around when his voice started coming from somewhere nearby, Tae-Joon all but seething as his teammate ran around trying to find the source.

_ Of course the idiot has a ringtone of himself, _ the hacker thought to himself, watching the grown man run around like an excited child, a hand shooting up in the air in a victory pump upon finding his phone in a group of nearby rocks.

“Oh thank the gods, I really was about to-”

Elliott yelped when the hacker’s fist connected with his nose, the blow sending the trickster off balance even as Tae-Joon grabbed the front of his shirt to keep him from falling over. It wasn’t out of courtesy -  _ the dude literally just punched him in the face! -  _ but to pull him close so their faces were nearly touching.

“Touch me or my phone again and I’ll make you regret it _ , ihaehada? _ ”

The korean waited for Elliott to rapidly nod his head before relenting his hold on the trickster, Tae-Joon walking away as his teammate fell backwards into the snow.

“H-Hey!” The younger man’s voice called after him, “you could’ve broken my nose!”

“Put snow on it and stop  _ jingjing daeda, _ ” Crypto responded without even glancing behind.  _ What god did I wrong to make me get stuck with that idiot? _

  
  
  
  
  


Crypto stepped out of the shower and grabbed a nearby towel he’d set within reach earlier, the legend in the process of wiping himself down when a soft chime reached his ears.

Stilling for a moment Tae-Joon listened, the sound repeating after a few moments, the hacker muttering to himself as he wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom. He moved quickly across the floor to where his phone sat, a quick glance informing him of a notification.

Scooping up his phone on his way to his bed Tae-Joon threw the pile of clothes he’d laid out into a pile to give himself somewhere to sit.

The young man settled himself before unlocking the device, dark brows coming together as he frowned. There was a message waiting for him, though it’s contents were hidden behind the warning of an unidentified number.

Tae-Joon was silent as he stared, mind racing. Who could have gotten a hold of his number? If it wasn’t in his directory (which was heavily encoded) then it could be a trap.

_ Or Mystik had to contact me,  _ the dark-haired legend mused inwardly,  _ it could be too dangerous for her to use the usual contact. _ His fingers seemed to move of their own accord, flying across the screen as he accepted the message request and quickly opened a secure connection.

Not in a million years did Crypto expect this.

Tae-Joon stared down at the device in his hands, brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

Two toned, tan legs spread suggestively with a hand between them, the sender cheekily cupping themself through what appeared to be a light green thong of sorts.

Eyes wide, Tae-Joon couldn’t tear his eyes away as he quickly went to scroll up, a soft chime interrupting as the lewd photo was automatically replaced with a new one.

The hacker choked as he was treated to a photo of none other than Elliott Witt, the trickster lying on his back with a coy, haughty look on his face, a collar of the same colour as the skimpy pantie he was wearing snug around his neck. There was a cheeky bit of tongue, Tae-Joon’s cock stirring in interest. 

A soft beep caused the legend to jump, Tae-Joon unable to deny his arousal as a brief text popped up.  _ Thanks for helping me find my phone, sugar~. _ The message was ended with a series of hearts -  _ I’d love to thank you properly. _

Swallowing hard, Tae-Joon found himself staring dumbly at the screen, his mind a jumbled mess as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. His fingers tapped at the screen, the hacker expecting to chew the little tease out only to be surprised as his fingers seemingly chose to side with his dick rather than his mind:  _ Give me a minute. _

The korean tossed the phone aside, letting out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. He could just ignore the trickster, get back in the shower and deal with this.... Shameful response to the lewds.

But where was the fun in that?

Against his better judgment Tae-Joon found himself pulling his pants on, the hacker grabbing his jacket on his way out the door. He threw it on, glancing back and forth down the hall before hurrying towards the other legend’s room. It would be awkward to explain to anyone why he was all but rushing through the dropship half dressed after all. And with an undeniable outline of a hard-on in his pants.

Upon reaching Elliott Witt’s door Tae-Joon hesitated. What if it was a trick? An elaborate scam to get him back for punching the other legend? It honestly wouldn’t be uncalled for, even if extremely embarrassing.

_ If it’s a trick he’ll get another bloody nose, _ the hacker decided, reaching out to knock on the door.

Several moments passed and still there was no sound from inside the room, the dark-haired legend glancing down the hall again as he warred within himself. He should leave. This was stupid. How was he such an idiot?

Tae-Joon shoved his hands deep in his jacket pockets as he turned to leave, the door sliding open at this exact moment causing him to jump.

“You just going to stay in the hall?”

The smug bastard grinned at him, Tae-Joon glaring at the other man in annoyance, however before he could retort Elliott opened the door wider to allow the older man inside.

Once the door closed behind them the hacker found himself pushing Elliott back against it, pressing his body against the trickster’s. 

“Oh,  _ someone’s _ excited,” the younger man hummed, eyes shamelessly roaming Tae-Joon’s body. “Though I’m not surprised, I can be-”

“ _ Joyonghan _ ,” Tae-Joon pressed a hand over Elliott’s mouth as he forced a knee between the younger man’s legs.

Thankfully Elliott obliged, a soft little whine the only sound he made as the hacker looked him up and down appreciatively. Anybody with two eyes and half a brain could see that the engineer was very attractive, and from the way his already tight-fitting pants seemed to tighten the hacker’s body thought so to.

Pulling his hand away from Elliott’s mouth the older man smirked at him. “Green isn’t your colour,” he hummed, the younger man’s smile widening. “But it is yours.”

Tae-Joon couldn’t help the way his cheeks warmed at the other’s words. Had Elliott been planning this? Had he even lost his phone or was it part of some elaborate scheme to get his number? How could he have been so stupid as to give it to someone like Elliott?

“I gotta say the jacket with no shirt look is actually pretty hot,” the engineer purred, Tae-Joon finding himself moving backwards as Elliott advanced, the hacker grunting as he found himself falling backwards on a couch.

He barely had time to recover before the gorgeous man climbed up into his lap, Tae-Joon drawing in a sharp breath when the engineer’s weight settled directly over his aching hard on.

“ _ J-Jenjang _ ,” the hacker groaned as soft lips covered his own, Elliott’s lips parting in silent invitation, Tae-Joon’s hands cautiously moving to rest on the engineer’s hips as he licked his way into the younger man’s mouth.

Tae-Joon became a little bolder, sliding his hands up Elliott’s sides before reaching around to grab a handful of that perfect ass, the engineer gasping when the hacker gave him a harsh smack. Somehow the older legend wasn’t surprised that the other man was into a little bit of rough play.

Warm hands on Tae-Joon’s face distracted him as he was pulled into another heated kiss, the older legend moaning into it as Elliott deepened it almost desperately. Their bodies ground together, partially synthetic hands sliding along the curve of the engineers back as he pressed against the korean.

Elliott was the first to pull away, the two men breathing heavily as they recovered, Tae-Joon opening his mouth to complain when the younger slid out of his lap, a finger briefly touching his lips effectively silencing him as Elliott sank to his knees between the hacker’s legs.

Staring down at the trickster Tae-Joon felt his heart skip a beat when Elliott reached between them for the older man’s belt. It took him a few moments to figure out the clasp, Tae-Joon helping the other legend get his pants just beneath his hips, Elliott wasting no time in wrapping his hand around the other’s leaking dick.

Tae-Joon hissed softly at the touch, head falling back against the couch when Elliott gave him a squeeze, arousal burning deep in his gut as the trickster placed teasing kisses along his shaft.

“I’m going to take good care of you,” Elliott hummed, smirking up at the flustered legend before closing his lips over the head of the hacker’s dick.

A hand flew up to Tae-Joon’s mouth, the korean biting his hand to try and stifle the moan that bubbled up in him, his free hand gripping Elliott’s curls as the engineer bobbed his head.

“F-fuck,” Tae-Joon gasped, hips trembling as he tried to keep from fucking that tight throat, Elliott humming around his dick as the hacker’s head fell back against the couch.

Everything about the engineer’s mouth was so perfect, Tae-Joon’s hips bucking slightly when Elliott took him in deep again. The unexpected movement caused him to gag a little, the older legend feeling slightly guilty at the sound though Elliott made no move to pull away, instead whining around the hacker as he gave an experimental roll of his hips.

Dropping his other hand to Elliott’s head the hacker briefly ran his fingers through the curls before taking a firm grip to hold the younger in place, the trickster moaning as Tae-Joon fucked up into his mouth.

The room was filled with the sounds of the two men’s pleasure, Tae-Joon unable to deny the burning heat in his gut as he stared down at the sight of Elliott Witt’s lips wrapped around his cock, the engineer holding eye contact as he whined.

Elliott pulled away with a soft pop, Tae-Joon biting his lower lip to keep from complaining. He was so close! Literally just a moment longer and he’d-

“Don’t come just yet,  _ old man _ ,” the brunette teased, a retort dying on Tae-Joon’s lips when the trickster stood up to lean over him, soft lips briefly pressing against his own before Elliott was slipping out of the thong and climbing back into the hacker’s lap.

A soft whine left Crypto’s lips when fingers wrapped around his cock again, the engineer’s movements halting when the hacker grabbed at his hips. “Wait, wait,” Tae-Joon gasped out, a flicker of nervousness passing over Elliott’s face. Was the cocky legend unsure of himself? 

“I-if you just want a blowjob that’s f-fine,” Elliott was suddenly speaking, words tumbling from his mouth in his nervousness. “Do you-”

“Lube,” Tae-Joon blurted out, the engineer directing him with a surprised look, “d-don’t wanna hurt you.”

“My nose would say otherwise,” Elliott snorted in amusement, directing the hacker with a look as he guided the older man’s hand to his ass. Tae-Joon was surprised when he slipped a finger into the engineer to find a slippery wetness.

“You already…”

The younger legend smirked as he smacked the hacker’s hand away in favour of guiding Tae-Joon’s dick to his ass. “I’m all ready for you, kid,” Elliott answered. Then he was sinking down over the korean, the two men moaning in unison as the engineer took all of Tae-Joon at once, his hands gripping the hacker’s shoulders as he grinded down against him.

“Sh-shit,” Elliott groaned when Tae-Joon gave an impatient buck of his hips, “gods you feel so fucking good.”

Tae-Joon was gripping Elliott’s waist, the tight warmth hugging his cock tightening when he wrapped a hand around the engineer’s neglected dick. “M- _ move _ ,” he ordered impatiently, the thought of Elliott working himself open with his fingers in preparation teasing his mind.

They were kissing again as Elliott obliged, the hacker allowing the engineer to explore his mouth as he rolled his hips up against the younger’s ass, Elliott whining as his own hand joined Tae-Joon’s around his dick.

“Fuck,  _ Elliott _ ,” Tae-Joon whined when the younger man pulled away from the kiss, biting his lower lip, “I’m so close.”

“M-me too,” Elliott moaned out as Tae-Joon tensed up, cock twitching as he came, the engineer gasping at the sensation, grinding down over the hacker as he attempted to reach his own completion.

Tae-Joon’s mind was hazy with pleasure as he came down from his high, cock still nestled deep in Elliott’s ass while the engineer whimpered needily.

Taking a brief moment to recover from his orgasm the hacker then turned his attention back onto Elliott, jerking the engineer off a little faster.

Tae-Joon didn’t know what possessed him next but he found himself desperate to see Elliot fully unravel, to taste him as the engineer cutely stammered out something.

“Come on my face.” The words were out before Tae-Joon could stop them, Elliott staring down at him with wide eyes. “Wh-What?”

_ Too late to take it back now _ , Tae-Joon thought inwardly even as he found himself repeating the request. “I want to taste you,  _ s-ssibal! _ ”

Tae-Joon rolled them so Elliott was lying on the couch, his cock slipping out of the engineer with the movement even as he got himself back between Elliott’s legs. 

Elliott’s head fell back against the armrest, a series of little gasps escaping him as Tae-Joon took hold of his dick again, one of the engineer’s hands resting on the hacker’s head, finger’s curling into the dark locks as Tae-Joon jerked him off.

The younger man came with a curse, Tae-Joon opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue to catch what he could, desperate to taste Elliott.

“Oh my god that’s so hot,” Elliott gasped out, Tae-Joon making eye contact as he licked his lips, the taste of the other man tangy with a touch of sweetness as he dragged his tongue over the head of the engineer’s cock, Elliott swearing as his grip on the hacker’s hair tightened at the sensation.

“F-fuck,” Elliott was breathing heavily even as Tae-Joon kissed him again, the engineer moaning when he tasted himself on the other’s tongue. The kiss started out as almost curious, quickly becoming desperate as Elliott’s hand found it’s way between their bodies to tease Crypto’s half-hard cock.

Tae-Joon groaned, Elliott looking rather smug even as a half-synthetic hand wrapped around his throat. “Not done yet?” He questioned, tone holding a sort of amusement to it, “good. Because I’m not planning on stopping anytime soon.”

_ “Josimhae, _ kid,” Tae-Joon answered with a smirk, “you just might be asking for more than you can handle.”

The engineer shivered in arousal when Crypto thrust into his grip, brown eyes alight with excitement. “Try me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read through it several times to try and edit it as best I could because I wanted to give it to the awesome peep that's been beta reading all my shit. The only reason it sounds good when it comes out is because of him. :))
> 
> This story was beta'd by another friend (C I see you :))


End file.
